


60

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	60

60  
王凯下戏那会儿就已经快到半夜了，多亏保温杯性能好，等俩人胡天胡地尽过兴，倒出来的汤竟还是温热的。王凯啜了两口，脸上露出点狡黠的笑意：“药味这么重——补肾的？补肾也不能光我一人儿补啊，来来，”鹧鸪被隔水煲得酥烂，筷子一搛就脱了骨，他拆了条鹧鸪腿，把肉放在当碗用的保温杯盖里，连着筷子笑嘻嘻送到靳东下巴跟前，“哥，你好好补补哈。”  
“你说说你，成天都想什么呢？谁说是补肾的了？润肺补气的！张嘴。”靳东气也不是笑也不是，提筷把那点子红郁郁的鸟肉塞进王凯嘴里，“统共还没有一口肉，分什么分，都是你的。”  
“这两天拍内景，咳嗽已经好多了……”王凯捧着保温杯小声嘟囔，喝几口又抬头对靳东笑。他头发最近留长了些许，刚才被揉搓得乱蓬蓬，嫩得怎么看都不像三十多的人，不过一开口就像了，“哥，有话你说，我听着呢。”  
靳东听了这句话便知道王凯恐怕比自己想得通透，一颗心倒放下了多半，想说的话也不那么急了。他站起来去拿外套里的烟，随口道：“我说了你也得听啊。”  
王凯咽了两粒微苦的北杏仁，笑着一点头：“你放心，你不说我也知道哪头轻哪头重，不会脑子一热就站队的。丁导儿是没办法，投资方以为他沾了宣发的好处，他要是不出来撕宣发，北京文化还会用他？以后谁敢找他合作？他事先就找我，大概是觉得自己发微博撕热度不够，生怕我不上套，想拿钱吊着我冲在前面蹚浑水。”靳东边听边点头，只觉每句话都是自己要说的。王凯搛了只细巧的翅膀尖，慢慢吮着味儿，最后连骨头都嚼碎了吞下去，这才放下筷子，从容地抹抹嘴角，“问题是，我以后也不可能只拍他们家出品的电影，犯不上。谁投资都不是稳赚不赔的，就当买个教训吧——这话还是你跟我说的。”  
“我什么时候跟你说这个了？”靳东扬扬眉毛，王凯凝神回忆片刻：“应该是大前年年底吧，具体日子我记不住了。”  
靳东弹了下烟灰，嘴角也跟着扬得老高：“哦，大前年，还记着。”  
王凯自然知道他在得意什么，笑道：“靳老师，当时你也没告诉我教训这么贵啊。”  
“手头紧了？”  
见靳东又要站起来，王凯赶紧把他按住：“诶不用不用，跟你说着玩儿的！我最近也没有什么花大钱的地方，再说你还有张卡在我这儿呢。”  
“就是有花大钱的地方也先别花。”靳东想了想，简单扼要地说，“风向可能要变。拍完手里这个戏，你先别接新戏，缓一缓。”  
王凯一愣：“怎么了，出什么大事了吗？上次侯总也跟我这么说的，意思差不多。”  
“嗯，他大概也闻着味了。啧，精得跟猴儿似的。”  
靳东把抽到三分之二的烟掐灭，搂着王凯跟他说了自己的判断。原来上半个月国内避税胜地霍尔果斯出了一刀切的新政策，原来有个地址就能注册的空壳公司现在一律不予放行，没有实体办公地址，不聘用工作人员，税务局那边就卡着发票买不出来，回款做账都受影响。当初正午还有艺人经纪业务的时候也曾经雄心勃勃的要和他们这班元老携手共赢，靳东王凯在霍尔果斯也都注册了公司用来避税，只不过王凯的空壳公司最近一直空挂着，反而是靳东那边这个月从霍尔果斯走账的时候先发现了问题。他自己早年做过生意，虽然是小打小闹，多少也明白一点这里面的花样，当地政府的手往高里抬一抬，那就叫“地方优惠政策”、“合法避税”，可要是手紧一紧，公事公办，说不得立刻就成了钻政策空子偷税漏税。  
王凯听得半懂不懂，皱眉问他：“哥，你的意思是，那些优惠政策说不算就不算了？”  
靳东摸摸他后脑勺的头发，极有耐心地解释：“对，所以这当口多一事不如少一事，越招眼就越容易倒大霉。你下次回北京找个会计师事务所把公司的账过一遍，有备无患吧。霍尔果斯那边……唔，再观望一下，实在不行就注销算了。”  
“诶，行。”王凯打了个呵欠，靸着拖鞋去浴室洗漱清理，回来的时候眼睛都睁不太开的样子，一头栽进床里，又闭着眼睛拱到靳东身边睡了。彼时他们谁也想不到事态的后续发展竟真的如靳东所料，甚至比他能想到的更为严苛。  
整个五月，娱乐圈风起云涌，顶级女星和顶级导演再加上以前的顶级主持人，撕得鸡毛鸭血，丁导儿那篇自以为一针见血拳拳到肉的雄文连点水花都能没搅起来。虽然也有来有往地过了两三个回合，但除了当事人之外无人关心。先是丁导儿夹枪带棒地问2700多万的宣发费和1000万的票补究竟怎么花的，要求宣发方提供全部明细；宣发公司则阴阳怪气地说片子不好您还能怪我们吗，钱怎么花的我们也和导演说不着，合同是跟投资方签的，您身为导演还是好好拍片儿吧；等到投资方也出来跟宣发要明细的时候，宣发公司干脆装死不出声了。  
王凯旁观了一出三角大戏，而且并不意外地发现，电影里的两个好兄弟也没转发过丁导儿的那条微博。没有人肯傻到为别人火中取栗——不过如果是靳东的话，他知道自己会的。


End file.
